The Data Management and Biostatistics Core (DMBC) will serve as a resource and collaborator for all Projects and Cores related to this Program Project. The Core will consult on the design of all Projects and in the application of appropriate statistical and methodological techniques, and lead and collaborate in data analysis and report preparation for all Cores and Projects, especially in the analysis of associations among longitudinal growth/decline patterns of all disease markers across the individual Projects. The significance of the DMBC is to enhance and support the research objectives of the Adult Children Study (ACS) by providing timely data management and appropriate analytic expertise to all the Cores and Projects.